Uchiha Naruto
by Veela Most
Summary: Awal dari alasan kenapa Naruto lumpuh dan bisu. Prekuel dari Arigatou Kami-sama. Please RnR!


**Disclaimer : **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read!!

Fict ini saya buat atas permintaan para reviewers yang minta supaya di buatkan prekuelnya **Arigatou Kami-sama**.

Happy reading, semoga memuaskan :-)

**Uchiha Naruto**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

"Jadi, ini orang yang akan kau kenalkan pada ayah?"

"Iya, ayah"  
Saat itu aku berdiri di sampimg kekasihku. Kami berada di ruang tamu di sebuah rumah mewah yang bernuansa Eropa, tepatnya di rumah kekasihku. Pasti kalian tahu kan siapa kekasihku? Ya, dia adalah calon pewaris Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Sasuke.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku berdiri di samping kekasihku. Tetapi aku tidak hanya bengong berdiri di sampingnya. Aku, Namikaze Naruto, akan diperkenalkan oleh ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, karena aku adalah orang yang ingin dinikahi Sasuke. Yah… setidaknya begitulah sampai ayah Sasuke benar-benar menyetujui rencana kami, rencana Sasuke tepatnya.

Namun sejak awal aku bertemu dan berhadapan dengan ayah Sasuke, ia memandang sinis padaku. Seolah ia mengisyaratkan melalui tatapan matanya bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku. Kami-sama, apa semua akan berjalan lancar?

Kuberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan diri padanya. Setidakny aku ingin memastikan bahwa semua itu hanya perasaanku saja. Setelah menghela nafas, aku memulainya, "Perkenalkan, nama saya—", tetapi ayah Sasuke menyelanya.

"Sasuke, ikut aku", katanya dengan nada dingin dan tegas.

Perasaan buruk pun menghampiriku, apa ayah Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?

Kemudian Sasuke memberi kode padaku supaya aku menunggunya di ruang tamu tersebut. Aku pun menunggunya dengan hati berdebar-debar.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dengan ayahnya beranjak dari ruang tamu tempat aku berada menuju ruang entah-apa-itu. Dan ruang itu cukup dekat dengan tempatku berada.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian, sayup-sayup aku mendengar pembicaraaan mereka.

"Orang itu yang ingin kau nikahi?"

"Iya, namanya Namikaze Naruto"

"Lama-lama ayah jengkel. Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang kau akan kunikahkan dengan Sakura, hah!"

"Sudah berapa kali juga aku bilang pada ayah supaya ayah mengerti perasanku! Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai!"

"Tahu apa kau soal cinta! Naruto hanya pemilik toko kecil!"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tahu Naruto lebih dari siapapun. Ayah tak mengerti itu!"

"Cukup! Ayah tidak akan pernah menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan Naruto. Kau harus menikah dengan Sakura!

"Aku tak mau ayah! Apa ayah kira selama ini aku tak tahu kenapa ayah bersihkeras ingin menikahkanku dengan Sakura? Supaya bisa memperbesar Uchiha Corp, bukan? Aku tidak ingin pernikahan seperti itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Dengar Sasuke, jika kau tidak menuruti keinginan ayah, ayah tidak akan segan-segan membatalkanmu menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp!"

Mataku terbelalak, hatiku hancur seketika mendengar serentetan percakapan itu. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sasuke akan dinikahkan dengan Sakura? Putri dari pemilik Haruno Corp itu? Dan jika Sasuke menolaknya, ia tidak akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp? Sedangkan aka? Apa hanya sebagai penghalang saja?

Aku pun keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut. Sudah tak sanggup lagi aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku terlalu takut mengetahui kenyataan-kenyatan lain yang tersembunyi dariku. Dibandingkan dengan Sakura, aku tidak ada apa-apanya… Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Sekian aku berjalan tanpa arah, sampailah aku di sebuah taman yang rindang. Aku pun mendudukkan diri di sana, berusaha menetralisir semua pikiran yang berkecambuk di benakku. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa… Semua telah menjadi racun di otakku. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mundur teratur? Tetapi aku tak ingin melepaskannya, aku sangat mencintai Sasuke… Tapi apa dayaku?

Buliran hangat mengalir dari mata saphireku. Aku menangis, menangis terisak. Sunggih tak berguna, aku cengeng di saat sepert ini.

Setelah tenang dari tangisku, mataku beralih memandang apapun yang ada di sekitarku. Secara tak sengaja aku melihat seorang anak kecil tengah berjongkok di tengah jalan, mengambil bola yang tergeletak lemah disana. Tapi anak itu tak menyadari ada sebuah truk yang berlaju kencang di jalan itu. Oh tidak! Anak itu akan tertabrak!

Aku pun segera berlari menuju jalan itu, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa anak itu. Aku raih tangannya dan kudorong ia ke tepi jalan. Namun sebagai gantinya aku yang menjadi korban. Truk yang tengah melaju kencang itu sukses menabrak tubuhku, membuatku terpental sejauh sepuluh meter. Tak ayal lagi darah segar tumpah dari tubuhku. Ada pecahan kaca yang menancap leherku, rasanya sakit sekali…

Aku sudah tidak bisa menjaga kesadaranku lagi. Semua pun gelap setelahnya.

Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku, entah kenapa rasanya begitu berat. Kukerjapkan beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan sinar lampu yang menyala terang. Tepat di dinding yang kupandang, terdapat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 19.00. Ah, sudah hampir malam ternyata.

Eh, tunggu dulu, aku dimana?

Kupandang sekeliling tempatku berbaring. Yang ada di kamar ini dominan berwarna putih. Bau obat menguar dari segala arah. Apa ini rumah sakit?

Mataku beralih memandang diriku sendiri. Kakiku, keningku, dan leherku di perban. Aku tampak berantakan.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikiranku, aku menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku. Anak kecil itu… Truk itu… Kecelakaan itu… Ah, aku ingat. Aku tertabrak truk dan sekarang aku benar-benar berada di rumah sakit. Lambat juga aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal.

Tiba-tiba tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku ingin minum, aku haus sekali.

Kubuka bibirku untuk memanggil suster supaya membawakanku minum. Tapi sulit sekali rasanya… Aku hanya bisa berbicara lirih dengan suara yang serak, seakan-akan aku akan kehilangan suaraku. Terutama di bagian leherku yang di perban, rasanya sakit sekali saat aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

Aku bersiap-siap beranjak dari ranjang tembatku berbaring dan keluar mencari minum. Namun kedua kakiku tidak dapat di gerakkan, seolah menolak untuk berkompromi dengan rasa haus yang menyerangku sekarang. Kami-sama, apa yang salah dari tubuhku?

Aku menangkap suara derap langkah yang menuju kamar ini, bersiap membuka pintu kamar. Mungkin itu suster yang akan memeriksaku. Ah, syukurlah.

Tapi sebelum pintunya berhasil di buka, ada seseorang yang memanggil orang itu. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan yang berlangsung diantara mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau datang juga". Eh, Sasuke? Orang yang tadi aku kira suster adalah Sasuke? Sedang apa dia disini? Bukankah Sasuke…

"Maaf, dok. Tadi saya mampir dulu kesupermarket, membeli makanan untuk di makan Naruto saat dia sadar nanti."

"Benar juga, kau pasti sangat lelah menjaga Naruto terus-terusan"

"Ini memang keinginan saya. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin dokter sampaikan?"

"Ini mengenai Naruto. Akibat kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, mengakibatkan sesuatu yang fatal di diri Naruto. Kecelakan itu akan membuatnya lumpuh. Mungkin untuk saat ini hanya beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lumpuh, tetapi kurang lebih dalam waktu satu minggu, Naruto akan lumpuh total. Selain itu masih ada lagi…"

"A-apa, masih ada lagi?!"

"Ada pecahan kaca yang mungkin berasal dari truk itu telah menancap di leher Naruto. Akibat itu pita suara Naruto hampir putus, dan pita suara itu hanya mampu bertahan selama empat hari. Naruto akan bisu"

Jadi begitukah? Aku akan lumpuh dan bisu? Kedua kakiku sudah lumpuh dan bagian tubuhku yang lain akan menyusul? Sungguh ironis, lengkap sudah penderitaanku.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Malam telah larut, saatnya manusia tidur terlelap di temani bantal dan selimut hangatnya untuk melepas penat. Namun berbeda denganku. Aku masih terjaga, duduk di ranjang dengan bantal sebagai sandaranku, serta Sasuke yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang. Yang menjadi objek pandangku adalah langit kelam yang terpampang di jendela ruang ini.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?", kataku memecah keheningan, dengan suara yang lirih dan serak tentunya. Namun masih dapat di tangkap dengan baik oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri hampir dua minggu. Kukira kau koma, tapi syukurlah kau sadar juga sekarang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu", jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Sasuke mengkhawatirkan aku, ya…

Aku teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat aku mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan ayahnya. Rencana pernikahan Sasuke dengan Sakura, dan jika Sasuke menolaknya, dia tidak akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp. Mau tak mau hatiku sakit mengingatnya. Terlebih tidak lama lagi aku akan lumpuh dan bisu. Apa masih pantas aku menjadi pilihan Sasuke?

"Pergilah…"

"Apa—"

"Tinggalkan aku…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, jangan berbuat seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, Sasuke! Aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu rencana pernikahanmu dengan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus menikah dengannya, kalau tidak kau akan—"

"Apa salahnya jika aku ingin bersamamu!!", Sasuke menyela perkataanku, "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Naruto", lanjutnya.

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Dengar, sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi, bukan anak bungsu Uchiha, bukan pembisnis muda yang akan mewarisi Uchiha Corp, atau apapun orang lain menyebutnya. Aku orang biasa, sama seperti mu. Aku memilih melepas jabatanku dan keluar dari rumahku daripada aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Kau tahu itu kan, Naruto? Kau mengerti kan perasaanku?"

"Tapi kenapa…"

"Karena aku mencintaimu", Sasuke mendekat dan meraihku dalam dekapan hangatnya, memberiku kenyamanan yang selama ini Sasuke limpahkan padaku. "Karena aku mencintaimu…", ulangnya.

Dalam pelukannya, aku tidak sanggup menahan air mataku. Kubiarkan air mataku tumpah begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke begitu mencintaiku.. Dia rela melepas semuanya hanya demi bersamaku… Bodoh sekali aku, aku hampir membuatnya kecewa.

Dalam kelamnya malam, aku danSasuke menumpahkan semua yang selama ini menjadi beban kami, yang selama ini menjadi tembok bagi kami. Entah itu dalam canda, tawa, bahagia, bahkan tangis yang pilu.

"Ayo kita menikah…"

Dan dalam malam itu lah Sasuke melamarku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sebuah apartemen minimalis yang sederhana, di sinilah sekarang kami tinggal. Bagiku hari ini terasa begitu cepat. Baru pagi tadi kami menikah di gereja, dan sekarang sudah menjelang malam. Walaupun tak ada kerabat Sasuke yang datang menghadiri pernikahan kami untuk menjadi saksi, para pendeta gereja bersedia menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Semua terasa cukup bagiku, cukup membahagiakan.

Dan kini Sasuke tengah menyuapiku. Ya, tubuhku sekarang lumpuh total. Aku juga bisu sempurna. Pernah Sasuke mengusulkan padaku untuk menjalani terapi bagi orang lumpuh, tetapi aku menolaknya. Kenapa? Pasti kalian tahu kan bagaimana keadaan hidup kami setelah ini. Sasuke akan bekerja keras menghidupi kami berdua, dan karena itu juga aku tak ingin membebani Sasuke dengan biaya terapi yang cukup mahal.

"Kau tahu kan apa artinya setelah kita menikah?", kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku, dengan senyuman yang sulit di defisinikan.

Setelah menikah? Tiba-tiba wajahku terasa panas, bukankah setelah menikah kita akan melakukan hubungan… Akh! Memikirkannya saja wajahku memerah. Dasar Sasuke mesum!

"Hei, wajahmu memerah. Bukan itu yang kumaksud", kata Sasuke terkikik.

Eh?

"Ya, setelah menikah, akan ada yang berbeda darimu. Sekarang namamu bukan lagi Namikaze Naruto. Kau pasti tahu kan siapa namamu sekarang?"

Aku tahu pasti. Aku pun melemparkan senyum terbaikku pada Sasuke.

Yah… tampaknya nama Uchiha Naruto tidak buruk juga

**END**

**A/N : **Huaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga ni fict. Pasti kalian mikir, apa bisa gara-gara kecelakaan mengakibatkan lumpuh? Apa bisa gara-gara pecahan kaca yang menancap di leher bisa membuat pita suara putus? Gomen banget jika fict ini terasa aneh karena itu, habisnya aku tidak tahu penyakit apa yang bisa membuat Naruto limpuh dan bisu (ToT) Rencananya saya juga mau membuat sekuelnya juga. Soalnya ada juga yang meminta di bikinin sekuelnya juga. Apa kalian setuju?

Hokeh deh!! Mohon **review** nya :-)


End file.
